The Story of Us
by Lemmony Desserts
Summary: Apparantly this takes place when Annabeth and Percy are older, grown up, married, and they have a son. But hte son, Peter, is not a normal boy. Why? What drove Peter over the edge to try and kill the people of Camp Half blood?  R&R!


**This is just a thought I had… So review and tell me if you like it! And if I should continue it… HAHAHA… The bracelet is a thought that I changed, but full credit goes to luvyouforever. BTW I do not own the title... It's a Taylor Swift song... But it fit. She is one of the best writers ever! She's the author of the Clary and Matt story.**

Annabeth gasped, blood seeping through her fingers at the fatal wound in her side. She knew the wound would kill her. She only had minutes to live so she chose to go through her memories. She remembered when Percy first proposed to her. Remembered how she was a striking young woman and tall, and glanced at Percy as he knelt before her, asking the words that would bound them together forever. Asking the words she had waited for so long. "Annabeth, will you marry me?"

Annabeth had nodded, joyous tears welling up in her eyes. "Yes, Percy, I will," she reached a slim, yet scarred hand out to pull him up.

Percy had then leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers and they gazed into each other's eyes. "I'm so happy, Annabeth. I wanted to ask you for so long, but I didn't know if you would say yes, after that fling with Martin, I thought – " Annabeth had then reached a finger and pressed it onto his lips.

"Shhh," she has whispered. "Quiet. It's us. Forever, right? Let's forget that fling. It was nothing."

Percy had nodded.

A fresh wave of pain brought her back to the present. She was on a battlefield, battling the most horrendous monsters the world had ever seen. The leader of the monsters was her son, Peter. Here is how it started.

_**^*~The Fight, 16 years ago~*^ **_

"I can't believe you did that!" Annabeth yelled. "You betrayed us, Percy! You betrayed _me!_" she snarled at the one boy she had ever really loved. Luke didn't count. She had never loved him deeply. Like she loved Percy.

"I did not!" he yelled back. "I didn't do that! Martin is lying to you, I would never do that!"

"You said you wouldn't hurt her, yet there she is, because of you, lying on a couch, choking on her own blood!"

"I didn't do that!"

"Then you're saying the police are lying? I can't believe you would do that to Hollie, and lie about it!" Annabeth's voice had risen to a scream. "Get out! I don't ever want to see you again! Martin was right, you _are _a liar! A murderer! I wanted to believe you so bad," Annabeth's cheeks were wet because of the tears her heart produced when it broke. "But you're not the Percy I once knew. I don't know when this started, but I don't trust you anymore. Get out of my sight." Annabeth flung her dagger at Percy. He dodged it and gaped at Annabeth, shocked.

"Well you're not the Annabeth I once knew and loved, either! The Annabeth I knew would never hurt her friends; would never hurt me!" Percy spun on his heel and stalked out of the cabin, slamming the door shut.

Annabeth stared at the door and burst out sobbing. "Percy! What the _hell_ is going on with you?"

She didn't hear the door open quietly and the footsteps that walked to her bed. "Annabeth," a familiar and welcome voice cooed in her ear. "I'm sorry for you; I didn't know Percy had it in him,"

"Martin," Annabeth acknowledged then leaned her head on Martin's shoulder. He put his arms around her.

"Do you need cheering up?" he asked tenderly and Annabeth nodded. "You really hate Percy now, right?"

"Yes, I guess it's not that surprising, huh?"

Martin smiled cruelly in the darkness. "No, it's not. I got you something."

Annabeth laughed shakily. "Thanks Martin. But you didn't – "

Annabeth raised a hand to reject it and Martin caught her wrist and held it. "No, no, it's fine. Here, it's a bracelet." Martin clasped the bracelet shut.

"Thanks," Annabeth said then a shudder went through her body before she slumped down unconscious.

Martin laughed. "I have you now, Annabeth. You're mine. Forever."

The next morning, Annabeth woke up. She remembered screaming at Percy and her hatred for him. What had he seen in him anyway? She wasn't sure if she ever loved him, but was sure she had even loved _Luke_ more than him. Annabeth sneered.

A warm body moved next to her. Martin! She raised her wrist and looked at it. There was a beautiful but simple bracelet clasped onto her wrist. She had no desire to take it off, even if it did look a little… Unnerving.

"Annabeth?" a sleepy voice asked and giant hands went around her waist and pulled her down next to him.

"Hey honey,"

Martin smiled and yawned. "You feel better now?"

Annabeth nodded. "No thanks to _Percy_," At the back of her mind, she was vaguely surprised at the burning hate towards him and she was confused at why she had snarled his name. The thought and confusion disappeared and Annabeth smiled. "I'm going to go get dressed."

She walked off. And Martin smiled a horrible smile, matching the one from last night.

When Annabeth walked out of her cabin, she found Percy outside. "Annabeth – " he started before she had snarled and pulled out her dagger.

"What do you want?" She asked. The words were a blow to Percy.

"Look, I'm sorry. It really wasn't me – "

"You liar! We're over, Percy," she paused then continued. "In fact, we were never together. Good bye, Percy," when he didn't move, she repeated, "Good _Bye_, Percy."

Percy had walked away thoughtfully and with a suspicious glance at the bracelet on her right hand.

Annabeth glanced at it. She was vaguely aware that she hated the color pink. So why did she have a pink bracelet on? The thought disappeared like the other one. Annabeth had then lived her days in a haze. She remembered dimly that she had dated Martin, for a year.

One morning, Percy had snuck up behind Annabeth and grabbed her right wrist to keep her from flinging her dagger at him. "Annabeth, I wanted to tell you – "

"Get away from me!" she snarled and yanked her wrist away, and the bracelet snapped and fell, throwing sparks everywhere.

Annabeth gasped, and collapsed into Percy's arms.

Martin witnessed it, and cursed in disgust. He reported the incident to his friend, Sam. The two had disappeared in the dead of the night. Annabeth and Percy never saw those two again.

Annabeth woke up 3 days later, in the hospital bed. "What happened?" she asked and when looking around she noticed the missing Percy. "Where's Percy?"

Chiron reared back in surprise and Grover let out a bleat. "You don't remember? You tried to kill him every time you saw him so the nurse and Rachel asked him to leave."

Annabeth sat up suddenly. "Leave? Not permanently, right? I need to talk to him." She said urgently.

Grover glanced at Chiron. "Ok," he finally said and walked to the door and opened it. "Percy? You can come in."

Percy walked in apprehensively and Annabeth flew into his arms. "I'm so sorry, Percy, so so sorry. You were right Martin was lying. He put that charm on me, because I saw him doing what he blamed on you. But he did something and I forgot it…" Annabeth patted her pockets. "He took it," she said.

Percy was overjoyed that it only took a year to get his girl back. Two weeks later, he proposed to Annabeth.

_**^*~The Battlefield~*^**_

"Annabeth!" a voice screamed.

Annabeth looked up from the ground and gentle arms enveloped her and led her away from the battlefield. It was Evie.

"Evie…"

"Shut up. You'll live longer; we have to get you to Chiron."

Annabeth squirmed out of Evie's arms and nearly collapsed. "No. He's busy. There are other people with worse wounds – "

"Shut up! You're going to die in 30 minutes! What are you talking about?"

Annabeth laughed. "I'm 40 years old, Evie. I'm pretty old. Let Chiron save the younger people. Besides, it's all because of me that you have to go through this."

Evie shook her head furiously, tears spilling on her cheeks. "No, Annabeth. If you're going to kill yourself like this, I'm going to knock you out, then give you to Chiron. You're choice."

When Annabeth didn't reply, Evie say down. "Listen, Misa already lost Justin, a long time back, her first love. Lucky me, I'm still with Jackson, but I lost Ethan and Hollie lost Derek. We've all lost people we loved, but you're lucky you still have Percy. How do you think Percy will feel if you die and I told him you didn't even want to get help?" Evie grabbed Annabeth's elbow and set off at a brisk pace back to the camp they had set up on the river bank.

"Seaweed Brain…" Annabeth's eyes glowed with fierce determination. "I will live through this. But… if I don't, please tell him sorry. Tell him sorry I ever doubted him, suspected that he could've hurt Hollie intentionally," The two stopped.

Evie nodded but glared at a tree. "Martin hurt her. She's perfectly fine now, but she scared us all when Martin put her in that car, crashed it, then threw Percy in." She whipped out one of her throwing knives and flung it at a bush. "Did you hear that Martin? I know you're there. I saw you, and heard you." Sure enough, there was a yelp and Martin burst out of the bushes with Evie's throwing knife buried in his shoulder.

Annabeth tensed, took a step back, and then whipped her own dagger out and charged at Martin. "You bitch!" she screamed swinging at Martin. "I can't believe you put that charm on me!" Annabeth stabbed him and he howled, whipping out his sword to parry her blows. The fight concluded to an end when Annabeth knocked him out. "I am not a killer," she said then turned and limped back to Evie.

Evie's eyes twinkled. "Technically, he can't be a bitch." She paused, then added, "Unless he altered himself sexually, and that would be a bad thing for someone who was so proud of his manliness." Evie snickered before continuing. "Imagine that underneath he had a – " Annabeth had thrown a hand across Evie's face, shutting her up.

"First of all, that is not rated T. At least, not according to me. Second of all, did you hear something? Cuz I think I did. Besides all the screaming from the _battle_."

Evie gasped. "Oh, that's right! I need to get you to Chiron!"

Annabeth put her hand on Evie's shoulders and continued limping back to the camp, and to the direction of help.

"Annabeth!" Chiron cried the moment she walked through the tent opening. "What happened?" he asked Evie.

"Monster." Evie replied and slumped against the pole holding the tent up.

"You okay?" asked Chiron as he helped Annabeth to the bed, where she fell fast asleep.

"I'm fine. Just get her some medicine."

_**^*~If I could~*^**_

Annabeth and Percy were visiting Chiron.

"A baby?" asked Chiron. "You're pregnant?"

Annabeth nodded.

"Why are you asking me about… Anything?"

Annabeth shrugged and Percy replied, "Poseidon told me to come to you."

Chiron sighed. "A demigod, son of the Big Three. This hasn't happened before. We're sort of taking a risk here, but your child would probably not be a demigod. At least I hope not."

"What do you mean?"

"If it was a demigod, then he would have the power over water and of battle strategies. To sum it up, he/she would be really powerful and wanted by both sides. By the dark side, they would be kidnapped a lot, by the light side, they would want him, or her, to be guarded at all times, and therefore, would not have a social life." Chiron nodded. "Who would want to have a big burly guy to follow them around to parties? What about when they get a girlfriend or boyfriend? Surely, the two would want some quiet time together?" Annabeth looked concerned and Chiron continued. "You two were like that, back when you were a teenager. If my memory serves well, then you two were late the day you guys took Evie and her friends on tour."

Annabeth blushed and Percy chuckled. "Guilty," he said.

"If I could have it my way, I would want the baby to be born, but to be guarded without it knowing. Give it a certain freedom but watch it for change. If I could, I would have it be born a human."

Annabeth nodded, and the two exited the library. They didn't hear Chiron go, "But of course, we can't have everything in life the way we want it."

The two stared at each other. "Let's take the chance," Annabeth said hoping for the best.

Percy agreed. Little did they know that it would be the most regrettable decision in their lives.

The child was born 7 months later. It would've been a joyous thing, if not for how the baby looked when it was first born.

_**^*~Birth~*^**_

"Here's your baby, miss. I hope you enjoy your time," said the doctor as he handed Annabeth her baby.

Annabeth glanced down at her baby, the one they had agreed to name Peter. The baby opened it's eyes and an electric jolt shot through her.


End file.
